


Duvet hogger

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Arguing about something stupid, Humor, M/M, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron fight over the duvet.





	Duvet hogger

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is!

 

Robert opened his eyes. at first he didn't know why he was awake, but then it hit him, he felt extremely cold.

but then he realised that he had no duvet covering him, 

he rolled onto his side and he faced Aaron, and he found that Aaron had taken all of the duvet. 

 Robert let out a frustrated sigh in response, here was his husband wrapped up in the duvet

and yet here he was. with no no duvet and pretty much freezing to death, 

 

He pulled himself into a position where he was half lying down. half setting up, and he

pulled the duvet from Aaron, he wrapped himself up in it. and then he drifted off to sleep, 

which was short lived because less than a minute later he felt someone prodding at his arm. 

he opened one eye, and he saw it was Aaron. 

 

''M' what do you want'' Robert murmured sleepily, 

 

 ''What do i want! what do i want!'' Aaron said ''I'll tell you what i want, some of the duvet because

i'm freezing my ass of here''

 

Robert huffed out a laugh,

''Yeah well... now you know how i feel'' he said  . And he began to drift off again, 

Which once again was short lived. Because he felt the covers being pulled off of him, 

 

Robert opened his eyes fully and he bolted upright immediately. 

“What do you think your doing?” he said raising an eyebrow quizzically, 

 

“I’m taking some of the covers” Aaron Said. 

 

“Just some... don’t you mean all?” Robert Said,

 

“No.. no I do not” he said as with that. He took some of the duvet in his hands and pulled it towards him. 

 

''No you don’t” Robert Said adamantly. Pulling back towards him, 

 

Aaron shook his head, 

”No you’re not I am” Aaron Said. he said pulling it towards himself, 

 

Robert huffed out laugh.

no I am” he Said Sassily, pulling it back towards himself. 

 

Give it Robert” he hissed through gritted teeth, pulling it again, 

 

“No” Robert Said bluntly “Because I know what’ll happen, you’ll take all the duvet and I won’t get any” 

 

“I’ll give you some” Aaron Said.

 

”You expect me to believe that” Robert Said, “Because I don’t” 

 

Aaron looked outraged,

”Yes I will” he said. 

 

Robert looked unconvinced, 

“Oh really” he said. 

 

Aaron nodded,

”Yeah honest” he said.

 

”I don’t believe you” Robert said.  

 

“Whether you believe it or not that’s your choice” Aaron Said. 

 

Robert folded his arms over his chest, 

“Whatever” Robert grumbled.

 

Suddenly a door opened, and they heard footsteps across the landing, 

both men looked at each other. 

“Oh shit” they both said “I think we woke Liv up” 

 

A second after that Liv was stood in the doorway of their room. 

 

 ''What the hell's all the shouting about'' Liv said. ''It's like three in the morning'' 

 

Robert and Aaron had sheepish looks on their faces. 

''Sorry Liv'' Robert said apologetically,

 

''Yeah we really are'' Aaron said. 

 

''Yeah you better be'' She replied sarcastically, she paused for a second,

and then she spoke again. 

''What the hell were you two arguing about anyway?'' 

 

''It was stupid really'' Robert said, 

 

''No i really want to know'' She said. 

 

Aaron huffed,  

''Alright fine'' he said ''we were fighting over the duvet''

 

Liv laughed. 

''Seriously'' she said her voice full of amusement, 

 

Robert and Aaron looked at each for a split second and then they looked back at Liv. 

”Yeah” they said in unison, 

 

Liv laughed in response 

“Oh my god” she Said amusement colouring her voice, “You two are just... something else you know that” 

 The room went silent for a moment and then Robert spoke up.

 “Yeah well... this all started because you hogged the duvet” he said bluntly,

 

“I didn’t hog all of it actually” Aaron said “You had some is well” 

 

Robert shook his head and then he scoffed.

”Uh... no I didn’t” he said his voice full of sassiness,

 

“You’re a liar” Aaron fired back.

 

“Yeah I did to start with, but then as the night went on. you had taken all of it” Robert Said,  

 

Aaron looked at Robert and he was outraged.

”What are you trying to say Robert?” he responded, his tone full of annoyance, 

 

“Your a duvet hogger” Robert Said.

 

Aaron shook his head, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

”I am not” he said snarled,

 

Robert placed a hand on his thigh and he moved his head in a sassy manor.

”Uh... yes you are” he argued,

 

“No I’m not” he said. “More like you’re the duvet hogger” 

 

Robert gasped and he narrowed his eyes into slits. 

“How dare you say that” he said “I’m nothing of the sort, 

 

“Yes you are mate” Aaron Said.

 

Robert shook his head,

“I’m not your mate” he said “I’m your husband actually” 

 

Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah but still” he Said “You are a duvet hogger” 

 

“No more than you are” Robert responded.

trying to make a point,  

 

Liv laughed at her brothers and shook her head

 ''Your like two little kids you know that'' Liv said, 

 

Robert and Aaron looked at each other for a mere second. And then they turned to Liv,

”I am not” Robert and Aaron both Said in unison.

 

”Uh yes you are” Liv Said “ I mean look at you, your grown men fighting over a duvet for Christ’s sake” 

 

“Yeah well.. he started it” Robert said pointing at Aaron, “he had the duvet all to himself” 

 

“No you did” Aaron said pointing at Robert.

 

Robert shook his head,

“Uh.. no you did” he said adamantly.

 

”I most certainly did not” Aaron Said,  

 

 Liv rolled her eyes.

”Do you what, I’m going back to bed” she said 

her voice full of frustration, 

 

And with that Liv walked out the doorway. And she went back to her room. Closing the door behind her, 

 

After second Aaron yawned into his fist

”I don’t know about you” he said turning to face his husband “but I’m knackered” 

 

Robert nodded

”Yeah so am I” he said, 

 

And with that. Both men led down and then they drifted off to sleep, or started too at least. 

 

Robert reached out and he went to pull the whole duvet towards him again. Because he was still a little cold, 

 

but as he did. Aaron grabbed his wrist and stopped him,  

 

''You take the whole duvet again, and i'll break your fingers'' Aaron murmured sleepily. Not opening his eyes,  

 

Robert let out a breathy laugh. 

''Charming'' he said “I love you too'' 

 

And with that. he drifted off back to sleep, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
